Clear Stagnant
by hazel-jade
Summary: What's a muggle doing teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts? ... And what's the "Clear Stagnant" spell? Rated T because I'm paranoid!


Fisrt things first. I believe that an introduction to this is needed: This first came to me as a dream. Right now, first chapter, is pretty much the back story of the dream and if you guys like this I just might continue with it.

Second: I had absolutely no idea what "Stagnant" even meant until the dream... And still I had to look it up! So here is the definition for the people who don't want to go and check. Stagnant: Showing no activity; dull and sluggish.

And last but not least, the disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! But my mind loves playing with the characters!

* * *

The first few days of his arrival, he walked around in wonderment and every few hours a professor would come next to him and say the words. He'd get a glassy eyed look for a few seconds and then continue as if nothing happened. But then some students noticed that the glassy eyed look stayed a little longer as the days passed and that he started to talk strangely if it wasn't about his class.

It was Harry's fifth year when he arrived to take the position. The Ministry wasn't happy with the class being cursed and gave Dumbledore a choice, either he finds someone who wouldn't be affected by the curse or they would find someone. In desperation he found himself asking a muggle and surprised when the muggle decided that he wanted the job!

The ministry wasn't happy about that either but they accepted him on one condition, that if he ever left the magical community he would never remember about the magical community. That's when the Unforgivables came in. They invented a new spell and they wanted to test it. Clear Stagnant, makes you forget everything that you had been doing in the past few hours but you still kind of remember what you'd been doing. The ministry decided that if a muggle would be teaching, this spell would be used every 6 hours to make sure that he never remembers the magical community but can still teach.

The first day of school came as a shock when the fifth year students and up were taught the spell and told that if Mr. Cossac asked too many questions about the magical world they were to use it on him. The Statute of Secrecy was to be upheld.

* * *

Harry looked around at his classmates and then at Mr. Cossac. The guy really did know his stuff about dada. If he'd been taught by someone or he'd just read a lot of books was debatable though. When the class rang everyone packet their things and started for the door, except for Harry, Hermione and, surprisingly, Neville. They approached the front desk and waited for the teacher to notice them. Finally he lifted his eyes to look at them.

Glassy blue eyes looked right passed them. Harry cleared his throat. For a second it looked as if he didn't get the teachers attention and then slowly the eyes turned to them and slow and lazy smile lit the face of Mr. Cossac.

"What can I do for you, Harry?"

Harry looked at both of his friends in confusion. The same expression was on both of the others face. He decided to go for the easy way: "Mr. Cossac... Me and my friends were wondering if we could come back to practice a few of the spells you taught because we can't get them to work right."

Eyes bright despite the glassy look he sported, Mr. Cossac looked ready to party, which explained his next sentences: "Of course you can have a movie night Harry! What a wonderful idea! I can even bring you guys popcorn if you want!"

Harry looked at the two others then looked back at the teacher. The shock was clear on all three of four faces until Harry decided to play along. "Ok, so we'll meet you here for seven o'clock for... Movie night, alright?"

Eyes bright, large smile on his face. It was a good change from his glassy eyed look. "Sure thing Harry!" A few more seconds later Mr. Cossac was staring back into space with his eyes as glassy as ever with a lazy smile. The three fifth years took that as the sign to leave.

* * *

"It's cruel! That's what it is."

"Honestly Hermione! If the guy is crazy it really can't be our fault, can it?"

"He wasn't crazy before Ron!"

Harry watched the faces all around the common room and could see that they all agreed with Ron. He stopped listening to the discussion/fight that was going on right next to him because whatever Hermione said, no one would care about the teacher.

"He's a teacher! I'm sure he can take care of himself."

He looked at Ron for a moment then shook his head. Sure, the guy was teacher, but he definitely couldn't defend himself against wizards and witches with wands, now could he? In fact Malfoy had decided that if the guy actually caught him doing anything wrong he'd just use the spell on him... Harry looked at everyone, if they had just found Mr. Cossac at that particular moment right after Malfoy

had done the spell... It wasn't pretty. The poor guy had enough trouble tying his shoes!

"Just because he can still teach does not make it right, Ronald!"

(And that is the problem, Harry thought, because some people just don't care as long as he can teach the class.

The worst part was that some students had taken the pleasure of casting the spell on him for no reason.

"He's a muggle, Hermione. They shouldn't know about this world anyway!"

Harry looked at his watch and decided that if Ron wanted to die it would have to be on his own time.

"Hermione, we have to go."

With a last penetrating glare Hermione got up and left the common room with Harry and Neville without a backwards glance.

* * *

Glassy blue eyes looked up as the three students came in the class room. A lazy smile adorned his face as he watched them place their bags on a desk. Harry looked at his watch, 6:58.

"So, Harry, did you decide on the movie we're going to watch?"

Surprised emerald eyes looked into glassy blue for a moment before Harry answered.

"Yes sir, it's called the Prothean charm."

Harry looked down at his watch again hoping that, for some reason, the man would be normal for at least 30 minutes. 6:59.

"Sounds like a wonderful movie Harry! Now, why don't you guys go and get everything ready so I can watch it with you. Alright?"

All three nodded their heads and took out their wands. 7:00.

Blue eyes started to clear. He looked at the three students who were waiting.

"What are you waiting for? You know the theory of the charm, get to it!"


End file.
